50 Shades Of Saints
by Rum Tum Trager
Summary: I got inspired...this is a series of sex stories based off the OTP's of Rebecca/Connor and Murphy/Emily. They will be at random and in different times/locations
1. Some Things Never Leave You

Wedding Night

Rebecca sighed as she stared over the horizon on the lovely yacht known as the Lady Veritas. She was dressed in her white silk lingerie gown that her twin had given her as a wedding gift. She took a long drag off her cigarette, crying silently, praying that Papa Joe didn't hurt any of her family.  
'Yer too beautiful ta be destroyin' yer body like tha', love.'  
Rebecca jumped. She turned around, her eyes wide. She breathed a sigh when she saw who it was.  
'Oh...' she said in a dejected tone, 'hi, Connor.'  
Connor sighed. He slowly walked up to Rebecca, wrapping his arms tightly around her.  
'Baby...' he said softly, 'why are ye cryin'?'  
Rebecca sighed. She turned around, looking over the horizon again.  
'Papa Joe fuckin' Yakavetta,' she snarled, taking another long drag off her cigarette, 'that's why I'm fucking crying.'  
Connor took the cigarette from Rebecca's hand. He tossed it into the water below, drying her tears with his thumb.  
'No more tears, love,' he soothed, 'yer safe now.'  
Rebecca closed her eyes. She hung her head, shaking it as more tears flowed down her cheeks.  
'This isn't what I wanted...' she whispered, 'I didn't ask for this...'  
'We're still goin' ta Ireland,' said Connor, tightening his hold, 't'is wha' ye wanted.'  
Rebecca snorted.  
'Yeah,' she said sarcastically, 'hiding from Papa Joe instead of celebrating our wedding.'  
Connor chuckled.  
'T'is still our weddin' nigh',' he mused, kissing Rebecca's neck, 'I believe I owe me new bride some lovin'.'  
Rebecca giggled.  
'You do, do you?' she teased.  
Connor laughed softly.  
'Aye,' he said, 'I can' let this lingerie go ta waste, now can I?'  
'Really, now?' purred Rebecca.  
Connor smirked deviously.  
'Time ta make tha bride blush.'  
Rebecca laughed. Connor picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. Rebecca giggled as Connor carried her to their room, forgetting all about Papa Joe.  
'Someone's frisky,' she teased as Connor opened the door of their special room.  
Connor chuckled.  
'I can' 'elp it, love,' he said, kicking the door shut with his foot, 'ye look sexy.'  
Rebecca giggled.  
Slowly and carefully, Connor sat down on the bed. He remained sitting up, leaning back against the pillows, purring as Rebecca straddled his lap.  
'God, yer sexy...' he drawled.  
'So are you,' teased Rebecca.  
Connor chuckled. He cupped the back of Rebecca's head, bringing her lips to his.  
Rebecca wrapped her arms tightly around Connor's neck, feeling her own desire mixing with his. She forgot all about Papa Joe crashing her wedding reception. All that mattered now was her new husband.  
Connor moaned softly as Rebecca deepened the kiss. He knotted his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer to him. He took her hand, gently placing it on his penis, showing her how bad he wanted her.  
Rebecca pulled back from the kiss. She looked deep into Connor's eyes, rocking her hips against his erection. Connor purred softly, guiding her hips.  
Rebecca became slightly impatient now. She reached down, pulling Connor's shirt over his head. She ran her nails along his bare chest before reaching down to un-fasten his jeans.  
A low moan erupted at the back of Connor's throat. He lifted his hips as Rebecca slid his jeans and boxers off his hips, freeing his throbbing cock. He stripped her of her gown, dipping his head down to draw one of her nipples in his mouth, his other hand pressing against the small of her back.  
Rebecca moaned softly as Connor used his mouth and hands to explore her body. She gently pressed her lips to his Virgin Mary tattoo, stroking his cock, enticing his erection more.  
Unable to wait any longer, Connor gripped Rebecca's hips. He slid inside her in one fluid motion, throwing his head back against the headboard, moaning with pleasure.  
Rebecca growled as Connor filled her completely. She gripped his shoulders and began to ride him, her eyes locked on his as she circled her hips, drawing him in deeper. She brought her lips to his again, moaning softly as she rode him.  
Connor sunk his fingers deep into his bride's hair. He lifted his hips, matching her thrusts. Rebecca felt nothing but bliss and happiness as she rode him, not caring that she would be celebrating her honeymoon with her friends rather than it being just her and Connor.  
Connor became impatient now. He thrusted harder, guiding Rebecca's hips to do the same.  
Rebecca snarled as the pleasure in her body increased. She pressed her body closer to Connor's, her breasts rubbing against his chest as she rode him faster. She threw her head back, letting out a scream as her body orgasmed.  
Connor roared ferociously as Rebecca's body clenched around him. His body released in a sudden rush of pleasure, panting hard as Rebecca stopped. He held her tight as their bodies began to settle down. Then, suddenly, before either of them could speak, there was a knock on the door.  
'Connor! Rebecca! We're in Ireland now!'  
Rebecca laughed. It was Michael.  
'Let me get my clothes on first!' she called.  
'Alright,' said Michael, walking away.  
Rebecca laughed. She got up off the bed, grabbing her jeans and a black t-shirt. She didn't bother with her bra or panties, she just wanted off this boat.  
Connor chuckled softly as he watched Rebecca tie her hair in a loose bun as he got dressed. When he was done, he walked over to her, gently kissing her lips.  
'So...' he said, 'are ye ready?'  
Rebecca smiled.  
'Ready as ever,' she said confidently.


	2. Judas

The Saints Mansion: Valentine's Day

'This Irish whiskey is delicious, Murphykins.'  
'Aye. Only tha best fer me Princess O' Justice.'  
Emily giggled. She and Murphy had just finished a lovely romantic dinner at the Silver Peso. They were sitting in front of the fireplace on the tiger rug sipping on vintage Irish whiskey. Emily had changed out of her little black dress to her pink and black lace matching bra and panties set. Murphy was still in his tuxedo.  
'Ye looked so beautiful tonight, my love,' said Murphy, pouring her some more whiskey, 'ye know 'ow much I love tha' dress.'  
Emily laughed.  
'Oh, I know,' she teased, taking a sip, 'you couldn't keep your eyes off me.'  
'I couldn' 'elp it, love,' said Murphy, 'yer tha most beautiful girl I 'ave ever laid me eyes on.'  
'Stop it!' said Emily, playfully swatting Murphy's arm.  
Murphy laughed.  
'T'is true,' he mused, kissing her on the cheek, 'ye are beautiful.'  
Emily blushed. She took another sip of her whiskey. She sighed deeply as the warmth spread throughout her whole body, sending slight chills down her spine. Murphy eyed her as he sipped his, a small smirk playing across his lips. Emily giggled.  
'What are you smirking about over there?' she teased.  
'Tha' bra an' panties set,' mused Murphy, 'me favourite.'  
Emily grinned deviously. She placed her whiskey aside, crawling on Murphy's lap.  
'Oh, really?' she teased, 'I never would have guessed.'  
Murphy laughed.  
'Yer a little temptress, my love,' he drawled, 'ye know how ta get me goin'.'  
Emily giggled.  
Murphy set his whiskey aside. He turned his attention back to Emily, his blue eyes dancing under thick lashes as he stared at her chest.  
'Have I ever told ye tha' ye 'ave a nice pair o' tits?' he teased.  
Emily laughed.  
'Yes, you have,' she said, 'but I never get sick of hearing it.'  
Murphy chuckled. He slowly leaned his head in, kissing Emily's neck.  
Emily moaned low in her throat as Murphy moved down to her shoulder. He reached around, un-hooking her bra and pulling it down, revealing her breasts.  
Murphy slowly kissed across her chest. He knotted his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her. Emily tilted her head back, purring softly.  
Without breaking the kiss, Murphy gently tipped Emily down, lying her against the rug. He crawled on top of her, his eyes flickering in the firelight as he looked at his beloved. He moved her hair back, pressing his lip against her ear.  
'I want ye ta scream fer me, Em,' he purred, teasingly nipping her lobe, 'I'm quite sick o' me brudder braggin' tha' 'e can make yer sister scream.'  
'I don't know, Murph...' said Emily nervously, 'I'm not much of a screamer...'  
Murphy growled. He bit down on her neck sharply, leaving a mark. Emily gasped, arching her back from the pleasure.  
'No' much o' a screamer, aye?' said Murphy softly, 'well, if me brudder can make yer bull-'ead o' a sister submit, I can make ye scream me fuckin' name.'  
Emily whimpered as Murphy bit her again. He reached down and fiddled with his belt. He looked deep into Emily's eyes as he slowly stripped himself of his jacket and shirt before pulling his pants and boxers down, his eyes gleaming with lust as he leaned down to kiss her neck again.  
Emily purred low in her throat as Murphy used his mouth to explore her. He ran his nails along her ribs, planting wet kisses along the naked skin of her torso.  
Murphy reached her panties now. He looked up at his beloved, a playful smirk playing across his lips.  
'I kno' wha' ye want, love,' he teased, rubbing the outline of her pussy with his fingers, 'ye wan' me mout', don't ye?'  
'Maybe...' teased Emily.  
Murphy chuckled. He dipped his head down, kissing the outline of Emily's pussy through her panties. Emily moaned softly as his hot breath tickled her clit, slightly arching her back.  
Murphy carefully slid his thumb between the strings of her thong. He pulled them off in one fluid motion, tossing them to the side. He dipped his head down once more, kissing along Emily's inner thighs, teasing around her clit.  
Emily purred softly as Murphy's lips brushed along her swollen bud. She reached down with one hand, tangling her fingers in his hair. Murphy loved making her climax with his mouth, but there will be the odd time where he will deny her orgasm and make her cum during intercourse.  
Murphy spread Emily's lips with his fingers. He leaned his head in, giving her clit a teasing lick with the tip of his tongue. Emily gasped, her breath catching in her throat. Murphy chuckled.  
'I tink yer ready,' he mused, 'I wanna hear ye, Em. I wanna feel ye.'  
Emily laughed. She tightened her grip in his hair, her eyes dancing in the firelight.  
'Do your worst,' she said in a challenging tone, 'you won't break me.'  
Murphy chuckled softly.  
'Ye wanna bet on tha', Princess?' he mused.  
Emily smirked. Murphy has tried, time and time again, to make her scream. Granted, he can make her moan very, very loud, but he can never make her scream.  
Murphy leaned his head in again. He gently wrapped her lips around her clit, locking it slowly, moaning softly at how wet she was.  
A low moan escaped from Emily's lips. Her breathing became laboured as Murphy continued to lick her clit, sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout her body.  
Murphy reached up. He slowly ran his nails along her sides, working his tongue in a rosy bud. He gently nipped her clit, growling low in his throat.  
Emily growled fiercely as the pleasure in her body increased. She gripped the sides of Murphy's head, pulling him in closer to her. Her body began to tense up, seeking its release with each stroke of Murphy's tongue.  
Murphy dug his nails deeper into Emily's skin. He stroked his tongue faster, sensing that Emily was on the edge. He wanted her to climax, he wanted to be inside her. He couldn't wait any longer.  
Emily gasped as a hard wave of pleasure crashed over her. Her body tensed more and more. She bit her lip as her toes began to curl. She moaned loudly as her body released, her entire body convulsing.  
Murphy pulled back as her moans died down. He licked his chin before crawling on top of Emily. He looked her in the eyes, smirking deviously.  
'Good girl…' he purred, kissing under her jaw, 'time fer yer reward...'  
Emily whimpered softly. Murphy pressed his lips to hers, slowly sliding inside her. They growled together as their pleasure mixed with each other, their bodies now linked as one.  
Murphy pulled back from the kiss to look in Emily's eyes. He slowly bucked forwards, not taking his gaze off hers.  
Emily gasped as Murphy slowly stroked her G-Spot. She wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, pulling herself closer to him.  
Murphy pinned Emily's wrists above her head. He looked at her intensely, watching her face as he thrusted a bit faster. He was determined to finally break her, to finally make her scream so loud the neighbours knew his name.  
Emily moaned softly as Murphy sped up. She bit her lip harder, trying to keep her moans from getting louder. Murphy growled, tightening his grip on her wrists.  
'Sto' tha'!' he growled, 'wan' 'ear ye sing fer me, Lil' One…'  
Emily gasped as Murphy bit her earlobe. Murphy stared at her with a deadly gaze, wanting her to give in. Emily looked at him, hesitantly letting go of her lower lip. Murphy smirked.  
'Atta girl…' he said, mashing their lips together in a heated dance.  
Emily could feel another orgasm building deep inside her as Murphy thrusted harder. Murphy pulled back from the kiss, looking in her eyes again as he released her wrists.  
Emily wrapped her arms tightly around Murphy's neck. She growled low, moulding her body to his. She bit down fiercely on the Virgin Mary tattoo on the side of his neck, sucking hard.  
Murphy growled at the sudden pleasure of Emily's bite. He held her tight, thrusting harder and harder the further that Emily's teeth sunk into his flesh.  
Emily whimpered as the pleasure in her body increased. She bit down on Murphy's neck so hard to muffle her moan as she released, she ended up breaking skin.  
Murphy growled as Emily's body clenched around him. He bit down on her neck, muffling his screams.  
Emily pulled back from the bite. She licked the blood from the wound, moaning loudly as another orgasm came over her. The combination of the third orgasm and the pleasure from the bite caused Murphy's body to release in a sudden rush before he could even think of fighting it back.  
Emily panted hard. She went limp under Murphy, her body shaking from the three orgasms that she had.  
Murphy pulled back. He smiled down at his beloved, gently kissing her on the cheek.  
'That was amazing, baby…' said Emily softly, 'wow…'  
Murphy chuckled.  
'I'll break ye one o' these days,' he said, kissing under her jaw, 'one o' these fuckin' days.'  
Emily laughed.  
'You'll be pushing up daisies before that happens, sweet cheeks,' she teased.  
Murphy growled. Then he cringed.  
'What?' said Emily, sounding very alarmed, 'are you okay?'  
'Me fuckin' neck stings…' growled Murphy, 'wha' tha fuck did ye do ta me?'  
Emily inspected the side of Murphy's neck. Then she laughed.  
'Looks like you'll be getting a scar around Mary,' she said, gently tracing the outline of the wound, 'I broke skin. You're bleeding.'  
Murphy groaned.  
'An' t'is gonna fuckin' bruise…' he grouched, 'Connor won' let me 'ear tha fuckin' end o' it.'  
Emily giggled. She gently moved Murphy's head to the side, gently kissing the mark.  
'I'm sorry, love,' she said softly, 'I didn't wanna cause too much commotion.'  
Murphy laughed.  
'Yer lucky I love ye,' he teased.  
Emily laughed.  
Murphy slowly dipped his head down. He kissed Emily softly, smiling against her lips. Emily smiled, holding him close.  
'I love you,' she whispered in his ear.  
Murphy smiled.  
'I love ye, too, Baby Girl,' he said, kissing her on the cheek, 'I love ye, too.'


	3. Winter Wonderland

The Saints Mansion: The Living Room: December 19th, 2011

It was a beautiful December night. Rebecca stared lovingly out of the living room window. She held a glass of red wine in her right hand, her hazel eyes full of wonder as she stared at the falling snow, not hearing the sound of footsteps coming up behind her. She could feel someone wrapping their arms around her waist, followed by warm, wet lips gently brushing against her neck and a familiar Irish brogue.  
'Boo.'  
Rebecca giggled.  
'Hi, Connor,' she said.  
Connor smirked. He gently tugged at the bottom of the red silk gown that Rebecca was wearing.  
'My, this is a beautiful gown…' he mused.  
Rebecca laughed.  
'You're the one who bought it for me,' she teased.  
Connor chuckled. He pulled Rebecca close to him, looking out of the window with her.  
'Tha snowfall looks very beautiful tonight,' he said softly.  
'Isn't it?' said Rebecca, gently pressing her hand to the window.  
Connor smiled. He gently kissed the side of Rebecca's mouth, slowly running his hands along her hips. Rebecca purred softly, melting in Connor's arms. Connor purred, gently placing his lips by her ear.  
'I go' sometin' ta show ye, love,' he whispered, 'follow me.'  
Rebecca giggled. She followed Connor into the far corner of the living room where their grand piano sat. Connor sat down on the bench, playing a test note as Rebecca sat on top of it, taking a sip of her wine.  
'Would ye like ta 'ear a song, darling?' asked Connor.  
Rebecca laughed.  
'Yes, please,' she said.  
Connor smiled. He cracked his knuckles, looking at Rebecca as he began to play Shining Time Station. He cleared his throat, singing softly.

_Reach for the wind_  
_Reach for the whistle_  
_Go where the rail may run_

_Reach for the sun_  
_Reach for the story_  
_Follow the rainbow-sun_

_To Shining Time Station_  
_Where dreams can come true_  
_Your own imagination's waiting there for you_

_So much to see_  
_So far to travel_  
_So much to learn, to know_

_Friends by your side_  
_Hopes to hold onto_  
_Who knows how far you'll go?_

_To Shining Time Station_  
_Where dreams can come true_  
_Your own imagination's waiting there for you_

_To Shining Time Station_  
_Where dreams can come true_  
_Your own imagination's waiting there for you_

_Waiting for you…_

Rebecca smiled.  
'Connor, that was beautiful…' she said.  
Connor chuckled.  
'Aye,' he said, "m gla' ye liked it.'  
Rebecca laughed.  
'Liked it?' she said, 'I loved it.'  
'Good,' said Connor, 'I worked me arse off ta perfect tha' fer ye.'  
Rebecca grinned. She finished her wine, setting the glass aside. She lay down on her stomach, gently leaning in and pressing her lips to Connor's.  
Connor moaned as Rebecca's lips carressed his. He gently climbed on top of the piano, gently lying Rebecca on her back. He ran his hands along her inner thighs, rocking his hips against her.  
Rebecca purred softly as she felt Connor getting hard. She pulled his turtleneck over his head, tossing it to the side. She ran her nails down his back, moulding her body to his.  
Connor growled low in his throat at Rebecca's touch. He slid his thumbs through the lace of her panties, pulling them off in one fluid motion. Rebecca purred.  
'Vous voulez de moi, bébé?' she teased, 'tu me veux?'  
'Níos mó ná rud ar bith ar fud an domhain ar fad,' said Connor softly.  
Rebecca giggled. She ran her hands down Connor's chest and stomach, making her way down to un-fasten his jeans. She pulled his jeans and boxers off his hips, stroking him gently.  
Connor purred softly as Rebecca enticed his erection more. He slid his pants and boxers down around his ankles, kicking them off and tossing them to the floor below. He grabbed Rebecca's hand, kissing her wrist and palm.  
Rebecca moaned as Connor took her finger in his mouth. A low, horny purr resonated at the back of Connor's throat as he sucked her finger. He longed to be inside her, but he wanted to make her engine purr before he did anything else.  
Rebecca wrapped her legs tightly around Connor's hips. She tangled her fingers in his hair, bringing his lips to hers.  
Connor gently traced the outline of Rebecca's lips, purring low in his throat. He could feel their desire mixing together with each stroke of their lips, each moan, groan, and purr.  
Rebecca pulled back from the kiss to look in Connor's eyes. She grabbed his cock, gently guiding it to her opening. She gently slid it inside her, gasping softly as she felt it slide deeper and deeper inside her.  
Connor grunted as he filled her completely. He gently bucked his hips forwards, kissing hungrily at the side of her mouth. Rebecca moaned loudly, wrapping her arms tightly around him.  
'Harder…' she commanded, 'harder...'  
Connor chuckled.  
'Such a slut fer me…' he teased.  
Rebecca laughed softly. Connor pulled back, propping her ankles on his shoulder before thrusting harder. Rebecca gasped as her breath caught in her throat. She gripped Connor's hips, digging her nails into his ass.  
'Yes…' she moaned, 'oh, God…Connor…!'  
Connor smirked. He pinned Rebecca's wrists above her head, looking her dead in the eye as he drew himself in deeper.  
Rebecca gasped as the pleasure in her body increased. She dug her nails deeper into Connor's flesh, her entire body tensing with each thrust.  
Connor could sense that Rebecca was teetering on the edge of orgasm. He leaned down, tracing imaginary tattoos on her neck with his tongue. He thrusted a little bit harder, coaxing her.  
'I wan' ye ta cum fer me, Princess…' he purred in her ear, 'I wan' ye ta cum all over me big, Irish cock…'  
Rebecca whimpered as Connor bit her neck. She whined as she felt her toes curl, her nails digging deeper and deeper into Connor's hips. Connor laughed.  
'Good girl…' he coaxed, 'tha's it…'  
Rebecca growled fiercely. She arched her back, screaming as her body released, losing herself in the orgasm.  
Connor roared as Rebecca's body clenched around his. His body released in a sudden rush, not caring that he didn't fight it back.  
Rebecca wrapped her arms tightly around her beloved. She gently pressed her lips to his collar bones, laughing softly.  
'You never cease to amaze me,' she teased, moving her head to kiss his neck.  
Connor chuckled.  
'Ye sound so pretty when ye moan like tha'…' he mused, kissing the side of her mouth as he pulled out.  
Rebecca giggled.  
Connor slowly rolled onto his back. He wrapped his arm around Rebecca's shoulders, pulling her into him. He wrapped both arms around her tightly, cradling her head to his chest. He stroked her hair gently, panting softly as his body began to settle down.  
'You're amazing, you know,' whispered Rebecca as she gently traced imaginary tattoos on Connor's chest with her nail.  
'I know,' said Connor, gently pressing his lips to her temple, 'I know.'  
Rebecca smiled. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes.  
'I love you,' she whispered.  
Connor smiled.  
'I love ye, too, Princess,' he said, 'I love ye, too.'


	4. Lion

The Saints Mansion: November 21st, 2011

It was a beautiful fall day in Boston. Emily was busy in the kitchen washing dishes while everyone else was doing their own thing. It was getting close to Thanksgiving, so some of her family and some of Murphy's family was staying at the mansion. She looked out the window at the falling leaves, smiling at the pile that she and Murphy had wrestled in earlier in the day. She laughed when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, followed by warm lips by her ear.  
'Hi, Murphy,' she said.  
Murphy chuckled.  
''ow did ye know?' he teased.  
'You always put your lips by my ear,' teased Emily as she continued to wash dishes, 'you do it all the time when you come up behind me.'  
Murphy laughed.  
'Aww, darn...' he teased, slowly running his hands up Emily's hips, 'guess I'll 'ave ta find a new way ta scare ye, huh?'  
Emily laughed.  
Murphy slowly pushed Emily's hair behind her ear. He gently kissed along her neck, running his hands up her sides. Emily moaned softly, her knees buckling slightly.  
'Now's not the time...' she growled, 'I am in the middle of doing dishes...'  
'They can wait,' purred Murphy, 'I wan' ye, Em.'  
Emily bit her lip. She regained her composure, washing the remainder of the dishes.  
Murphy kissed his way up Emily's neck. He gently traced her ear with his tongue, grasping her hips firmly. Emily growled low in her throat as her knees began to wobble.  
'You are an ass, Murphy Noah...' she hissed through her teeth.  
Murphy chuckled triumphantly. He bunched Emily's shirt up, revealing her stomach. He pressed her against the counter, rocking his hips against her ass as he continued to kiss and lick her ear. He knew that their families were there, and that included their parents, but he didn't care.  
Emily managed to reach into the sink and pull the plug. Murphy reached around to un-button her jeans, slowly pulling them off her hips.  
''m gon' fuck ye so 'ard…' he purred in her ear, 'so fuckin' 'ard…'  
Emily gripped the counter as her knees buckled some more. She knew that if she moaned too loud it would alert her family, and the last thing she wanted was her mother or father walking in on her having sex.  
Murphy sensed that Emily was resisting. He grabbed her hand, placing it on the bulge in the front of his jeans. He rocked against her hand, groaning.  
''m cock is achin' fer ye, baby…' he moaned, 'I don' care who sees…'  
Emily knew that she couldn't fight against the pleasure that overwhelmed her. She turned around, pressing her body to Murphy's.  
'You wanna fuck me, baby?' she purred, 'you wanna fuck me?'  
Murphy moaned.  
'Yer damn fuckin' righ' I do…' he growled.  
Emily smirked. She cupped the back of Murphy's head, pressing his lips to hers.  
Murphy purred as Emily's lips carressed his. He propped her up on the counter, pressing his body against hers. He groaned as the fabric of his boxers rubbed against his erection, his hunger growing.  
Emily pulled back from the kiss to look in Murphy's eyes. She pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside before reaching down to un-fasten his jeans.  
Murphy gripped Emily's shirt again. She raised her arms so he could pull it over her head. He tossed it over to where his shirt was, squeezing her breast as he pressed his lips to hers again.  
Emily wrapped her arms tightly around Murphy's neck. She tangled her fingers in his hair, using her free hand to stroke him.  
A low growl erupted at the back of Murphy's throat at Emily's touch. He pulled his jeans and boxers off his hips, freeing his erection. He pulled back from the kiss, yanking Emily's jeans off. He tossed them to the ground as if they were a venomous snake. He reached around her back, un-hooking her bra.  
Emily allowed the straps to fall down her shoulders. Murphy yanked it off, not caring where it went. He tore her panties aside, sliding inside her in one fluid motion.  
Emily moaned loudly as he filled her completely. She wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him in deeper.  
Murphy gripped Emily's hips as he thrusted. He didn't take his eyes off her as he did. He loved watching the faces she makes during sex, watching her pleasure.  
Emily wrapped her arms tightly around Murphy's neck now. She pressed her forehead to his, groaning as his tip stroked her G-Spot. She tangled her fingers in his hair, a small scream escaping from her lips before she could stop it. Murphy laughed.  
'Ye like tha', Princess?' he growled, 'ye like it when I fuck ye wit' me big cock?'  
Emily nodded.  
'Yes...' moaned Emily, 'oh, fuck…'  
Murphy smirked. He dug his nails deep into Emily's hips. He pulled her in closer to him, slamming into her harder. Emily threw her head back, a loud whimper of pleasure escaping from her lips. Murphy laughed, sliding a hand up her back so he could pull her hair.  
'Take it like a good girl…' he snarled, 'yer a good lil' whore, aren' ye?'  
Emily nodded. She bit down on her lip, trying her hardest not to scream. She tightened her grip on his neck and hips, her head tilting back slightly as he continued to slam himself inside her.  
Murphy tangled his fingers in Emily's hair. He yanked her neck back, snarling in satisfaction as he heard a crack.  
Emily whined as she felt her body tighten up. Her toes curled against Murphy's calves, her teeth going deeper into her lip. Murphy purred.  
'Cum fer me, baby…' he coaxed, nipping her earlobe, 'cum all over me big, Irish cock...'  
Emily shook her head. She dug her nails into Murphy's shoulders, burying her face in his shoulder to muffle her moans. Murphy held her tight, slamming into her harder.  
'Tha's it, Baby Girl…' he said, 'le' it out…'  
Emily's entire body began to convulse. She threw her head back, screaming as she lost herself in orgasm.  
Murphy laughed triumphantly as he felt Emily clench around him. He knew that he could make her orgasm again. And again. And again. Until she couldn't cum anymore.  
'Cailín maith,' he purred, kissing her softly.  
Emily didn't respond. She held onto Murphy for dear life, her body slowly beginning to tighten up again. Murphy knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back his own release if she came again.  
'Where do ye wan' me cum, baby?' he growled, 'where do ye wan' it?'  
Emily whimpered.  
'I want it in my mouth…' she whispered, 'I wanna swallow it…'  
Murphy smirked. He yanked Emily off the counter as she began to release again, groaning as he came in her throat. He panted, pulling out so he could clean up the rest. Emily swallowed, grabbing her clothes. Her knees wobbled as she walked, her forehead covered in sweat. Murphy chuckled.  
'Are ye okay, love?' he asked as he put himself away before putting his shirt back on.  
'I'm fine...' said Emily as she got dressed, 'just a little weak in the knees is all...'  
Murphy laughed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead. Emily sighed, pressing her forehead to his.  
'God, I hope no one heard that...' she sighed.  
'It's a little late for that one, sweetheart.'  
Emily jumped at the sound of the voice. Jeff was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He cocked his eyebrows at his daughter, scolding her with his eyes. She laughed sheepishly.  
'Hi, Daddy...' she said nervously, 'how long have you been standing there?'  
'I've been standing here since I heard you begging him to cum in your mouth,' said Jeff, 'I heard you screaming and I thought someone was murdering you.'  
Emily's cheeks turned bright red. She hid her face in Murphy's chest, completely embarrassed. Jeff chuckled.  
'I'll leave you two be,' he said, walking away.  
Murphy sighed. He wrapped his arms around Emily's stomach, burying his nose in her hair.  
'Come on, you,' he said, 'let's go talk ta Da. Hopefully 'e didn' 'ear ye.'  
Emily nodded.  
'Okay,' she said, 'let's go see Noah.'


	5. Caledonia

Annabelle's House: Ireland: July 15th, 2011

It was a warm July night in Dublin. Connor decided to take Rebecca with him to go to Ireland to visit his mother. Annabelle had gone to bed already, but the kids decided to stay awake and play.  
'You know that if your mother catches us, we're dead, right?' teased Rebecca.  
'She's no' gonna catch us, love,' said Connor, 'she's slept through thunderstorms. If she can sleep through tha', she can sleep through this.'  
Rebecca giggled. She wrapped her arms around Connor's neck, gently bringing her lips to his. They were downstairs on the sofa, but Rebecca tends to be very...loud.  
Connor pulled back from the kiss. He traced his finger down from Rebecca's cheek to her breasts. Her breath caught in her throat as he moved down, stroking her clit through her panties. He chuckles.  
'Ye like tha', Baby Girl?' he purrs, 'ye like tha'?'  
Rebecca nodded. She was worried about waking Annabelle. If she caught them having sex, they're doomed.  
Connor slowly hiked the hem of her silk gown up to her waist. He gently spread her legs wider, kissing along the side of her neck.  
Rebecca moaned low in her throat as Connor gently rolled his hips against her. She tangled her fingers in his hair, her breathing slowly becoming laboured.  
Connor pulled back from her neck. He kissed down her body, teasing her nipples through the material of her gown before moving down her stomach to her panty line.  
Rebecca ran her fingers through Connor's hair as he gently bit down on the lace of her booty shorts. He slid them off in one fluid motion, holding them in his mouth like a playful puppy. She giggles.  
'Silly baby,' she teases, taking her panties.  
Connor chuckled. He slowly places himself between Rebecca's leg, his erection just about busting the seams of his boxers. He presses his lips to hers softly, a low purr erupting at the back of his throat.  
Rebecca moaned softly as Connor traced the outline of her lips with his tongue. She ran a hand down his back, cupping his ass. She gently pulled down, slowly pulling his boxers off.  
Connor kissed his way down from her lips to her panty line again. He slowly lifted her legs, placing her calves on his shoulder. He slowly leaned his head in, tracing a small circle on her clit.  
Rebecca gasped. She arched her back, trying her hardest not to moan too loud. Soon, Connor narrowed in on the spot, increasing the pressure and pace of his tongue.  
Rebecca bit down on her lip as her legs went limp. It took every ounce of strength in her to keep her moans to a minimum so she wouldn't wake up Annabelle.  
Connor slowly spread Rebecca's folds with his fingers. He gently sucked on her clit before returning to his regular pace, moaning at her taste.  
Rebecca could feel her body tightening up. She clamped down on her lip harder as her back began to arch and her toes began to curl. Moments later, she released. Hard.  
Connor pulled back after her orgasm had died down. He slowly pulled his boxers off his hips, his erection pointing straight out, thick and hard. He gripped Rebecca's knees, looking her dead in the eye.  
'I don' care if she 'ears us…' he purrs, gently kissing the side of her mouth, 'I wan' 'ear ye, Rebecca…I wan' feel ye…'  
Rebecca laughed.  
'Do your worst...' she snarled, 'but don't blame me if your mother wakes up...'  
Connor smirked.  
'Tha's a risk 'm willin' ta take,' he purrs.  
Rebecca laughed softly. Connor slowly pulled himself in closer to her, the head of his penis pressing against her skin as he jutted his hips, sliding deep inside her. Rebecca gasped.  
'Oh, God...' she moaned, 'Connor...'  
Connor pumped his hips slowly. With every thrust, the head of his penis brushed against Rebecca's G-Spot. She bit down on her lip again, a small whimper escaping from her lips before she could stop it. But she wanted more.  
'Deeper...' she gasped between whimpers, 'faster…harder…'  
Connor snarled. He circled his hips, drawing himself in deeper. He grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her head forwards so she was looking him in the eye.  
'Is tha' wha' ye wan'?' he gasped, 'is tha' wha' ye wan', Baby Girl?'  
Rebecca nodded.  
'Yes...' she hissed through clenched teeth, 'yes…!'  
Connor slammed into her harder. Rebecca watched the intensity on his face, gritting his teeth as he rolled his hips in and out, filling her, slamming her against the sofa.  
Rebecca's hold on her lower lip lifted slightly as a second orgasm hit her, wrapping around her like a blanket. It lasted for what seemed like eternity. Connor's thrusts became shorter, faster. Rebecca hissed  
'Do whatever you want...' she snarled, 'you won't break me…'  
Connor snarled. He hates it when Rebecca back-talks him. He slammed into her so hard it began to hurt, but she welcomed the pain.  
Connor's body began to tighten up as Rebecca's body rocked with a third orgasm. He came loudly as he felt her body clench around his, forgetting all about his mother. Rebecca opened her mouth to respond, but her voice was drowned out.  
'CONNOR ADAM MACMANUS!'  
'Shit...' muttered Connor, 'it's Ma...'  
'Ye better no' be 'aving sex down there!' shouted Annabelle.  
'We're no', Ma!' said Connor.  
Annabelle growled. She slammed her bedroom door shut, muttering about her boys and being loud. Rebecca laughed.  
'Alright, you,' she said, 'grab my panties. Let's go to bed.'  
Connor smiled. He tossed Rebecca her panties before grabbing his boxers and putting them on. Rebecca panted, groaning slightly as she put her panties back on  
'That was fucking hot...' she breathed, 'I don't think I've ever had three orgasms...'  
Connor chuckled. He scooped Rebecca up in his arms, carrying her upstairs to the spare bedroom. He opened the door, carrying her inside before shutting the door with his walked over to the bed, pulling the covers back before gently setting her down against the pillows. He crawled in next to her, pulling her close to him. He gently kissed the top of her head, burying his nose in her hair. Rebecca rested her head on his chest, falling asleep within minutes. Connor smiled.  
'Sweet dreams, m'love…' he whispered, 'I lo'e ye…'


	6. Sin & Bones

The Back Yard: July 21st, 2011

'Are you sure no one will call the cops?'  
''m sure, love. Now…raise yer arms…aim…aim…dere ye go…'  
Emily sighed as she aimed at the Budweiser bottle perched up on the back fence. Connor and Rebecca were visiting Jeff and Lisa, so Murphy decided to take advantage of their alone time to have some target practice. He gently placed his hands on her elbows, guiding her arms as she aimed her Desert Eagle.  
'Okay…' he whispered, 'fire!'  
Emily whimpered. She closed her eyes as she pulled the trigger, stumbling back into Murphy at the force. Murphy laughed, grasping her hips as she fell back.  
'I go' ye, love…' he said softly, 'yer okay…'  
Emily sighed. She opened her eyes, looking at the perch of the fence where the bottle was to see if she got it. She growled.  
'Fuck!' she said, 'I missed it again!'  
Murphy sighed. He took the gun out of Emily's hand, placing it back in the holster of his jeans. He spun Emily around, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.  
'Ye wanna try again wit' a different gun, love?' he said softly, 'ye looked pretty nervous when I 'anded ye me Eagle.'  
Emily sighed.  
'I guess so…' she said in a dejected tone, 'what do you got?'  
Murphy chuckled. He pulled out his .32 calibre gun, placing it in her hand. Emily frowned.  
'Rocco's six-shooter?' she said, holding the gun up by its handle like it was a spider, 'are you shitting me, Murph?'  
Murphy chuckled.  
'I'll le' ye 'andle a bigger gun when yer ready, love,' he said softly, rubbing her hips, 'righ' now, yer in need o' more trainin'.'  
Emily glared. Rebecca knew how to handle the bigger guns, and she constantly made fun of her for being afraid of them.  
'I can handle it,' she insisted, 'give me a bigger gun.'  
Murphy shook his head.  
'No' till yer ready, sweet'eart,' he said sternly, turning her around to face the targets again, 'I'll le' ye 'andle one when yer good an' ready.'  
Emily grumbled. Murphy placed his hands on her elbows again, raising her arms.  
'Alrigh'…' he said softly, 'I wan' ye ta imagine yer targe' a' someone ye despise…'  
Emily snarled.  
'Giovanni…' she hissed through her teeth.  
Murphy smirked. He moved his arms down to Emily's hips, placing his fingers through her belt loops so he could hold her steady if she fell. He placed his lips by her ear, his voice barely a whisper.  
'Bitch.'  
Emily snarled. Giovanni always called her that before he raped her…and whenever she heard it, she didn't care who it was, she never heard their voice. She heard his. She cried out, pulling the trigger until the gun ran out of bullets. Murphy laughed.  
'Well…' he said, 'ye were only suppose' ta 'it one…'  
Emily opened her eyes. She gasped when she noticed that all six of the targets had been shattered. She looked at the ground before looking back at the gun that she held in her hand. Oh my God.  
'Did I…?' she mumbled, 'did I just…?'  
Murphy grinned. He took the gun out of Emily's hand, placing it back in the holster before wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He planted a gentle kiss on the back of her head, burying his nose in her hair. Emily whimpered, slowly raising her arms and pointing to the empty perches.  
'How did I…?' she whispered.  
Murphy chuckled.  
'I used yer trigger word, love,' he said softly, 'I remembered 'ow ye tol' me tha' whenever ye 'ear tha wor' bitch it reminds ye o'…'im…'  
Emily's eyes widened. She whimpered as her knees buckled, falling back against Murphy. She blacked out. No wonder she felt like she just woke up from a nightmare. She stared from one perch to the next, then, suddenly, something…strange happened. She started laughing.  
'Oh, my God…' she choked out between giggles, 'oh. My. God…'  
Murphy laughed along with his beloved. He tucked her hair behind her ear, pressing his lips gently to her lobe. Emily moaned, tilting her head back slightly.  
'What are you doing?' she mumbled.  
Murphy chuckled.  
'Maybe bringin' ye ou' 'ere was a bad idea…' he smirked between kisses and nips, 'feel…'  
Emily frowned. Murphy reached around her waist, gently grasping her wrist. He moved her arm back, placing her hand on the bulge at the front of his jeans. She laughed.  
'Boys and their guns…' she teased, shaking her head, 'you're as hard as a rock…'  
Murphy laughed.  
'Aye…' he teased, 's'no' me faul' yer a lil' sex pistol…'  
Emily giggled. Murphy groaned, rocking his hips against her hand. He slowly snaked his tongue out, tracing her ear.  
Emily moaned at the warmth of Murphy's tongue on her ear. Her knees wobbled slightly, her breath becoming shallow and laboured.  
Murphy groaned as Emily collapsed against him. He guided her hand along his erection, gasping as the material rubbed against him. He ran his free hand down her stomach, popping open the button of her jeans.  
Emily growled as Murphy reached his hand into her jeans. She turned her head, pressing a filthy kiss to the side of Murphy's mouth. She moved her hand up, slowly pulling the zipper of his jeans down before reaching inside to stroke him.  
Murphy whimpered as Emily enticed his erection more. He scooped her up in his arms, carrying her over to the big, white gazebo that stood proudly in the middle of the back yard. He placed her down on the swing, ripping her jeans and panties off before removing his shirt.  
Emily flushed a deep shade of red as Murphy yanked her jeans off. She ran her hand down his chest, tracing the outline of the tattoo on his breast before moving down and tracing the flat planes of his stomach. She wrapped her legs around his hips, rolling her hips against him.  
Murphy moaned at the soft feeling of Emily's fingers on his skin. He un-buckled his belt, pushing his jeans and boxers off his hips. He pulled Emily into a sitting position, removing her shirt and bra.  
Emily moaned as she felt the head of Murphy's penis digging into her skin. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging herself close to him. She pressed her lips to his Virgin Mary tattoo, digging her nails into his shoulder blades.  
Murphy snarled at the feeling of nails in his skin. He jutted his hips forwards, groaning as he slid inside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, rolling his hips.  
Emily gasped as Murphy filled her completely. She hugged herself closer to him, running her nails down his back as his hips brushed against her clit.  
Murphy moaned as the movement drew him in deeper. He tangled his fingers in her hair, pressing the other on the small of her back. He rolled his hips in and out, filling her, slamming himself against her. He pressed a sloppy kiss to her lips, groaning as she tightened around him.  
'Oh, God…' he whispered, 'yes…'  
Emily grinned against Murphy's lips. She ran her hands down his back, digging her nails into his ass. She tilted her head back as she felt her stomach tighten up, her toes curling against Murphy's legs.  
Murphy groaned as he felt Emily tighten up more. He slammed into her harder, kissing and sucking along her jaw line. He tilted her head forwards, pressing her forehead to his.  
'Come on, baby…' he purred, 'I wan' ye ta cum fer me…'  
Emily whined. She dug her nails deeper into his ass, her moans turning into whimpers as her stomach tightened more. She mashed her lips against Murphy's, crying out as her release washed over her.  
Murphy snarled as Emily lost herself in orgasm. He heaved out a hard breath through his nose as his own release came seconds later, his heart hammering in his chest. He pulled back, breathing heavily as he hugged her close to him.  
'God…' he growled, 'fuck…'  
Emily laughed. She placed a gentle kiss to Murphy's temple, her legs wobbling slightly as she lowered them.  
'I think we should do this more often…' she gasped, 'I have never seen you like that before…'  
Murphy chuckled.  
'Dere will be a lo' more where tha' came from,' he teased, 'jus' ye wait.'  
Emily giggled. She pulled back, cupping Murphy's cheeks in her hands. She smiled.  
'Let's go inside and shower,' she said, 'I probably smell like gun powder and sex.'  
Murphy laughed.  
'Alrigh', love,' he said, 'let's ge' ye inside.'  
Emily nodded. Murphy gathered their clothes, pulling out and kissing her once more. He grinned against her lips, pressing his forehead to hers.  
'I lo'e ye…' he said softly.  
Emily chuckled.  
'I know,' she responded.


	7. Baby, It's Cold Outside

The Saints Mansion: January 26th, 2013

Connor groaned as he came in from shovelling the driveway. His usually spiky hair was plastered to his forehead from the falling snow. He shut the front door, shuddering slightly as he kicked his boots off and hung his coat up before heading up the stairs and towards his bedroom. He tip-toed inside, trying not to wake up his slumbering wife. He slowly stripped down to his boxers, smirking when Rebecca rolled onto her back. He slid under the covers, placing a gentle kiss on her clit before tracing a small circle.  
Rebecca gasped softly as she felt something warm between her legs. The mansion's central heating was on the fritz so the entire mansion felt like Antarctica. She slowly opened her eyes, groaning as she stretched her arms above her head. She lifted the sheets, laughing when she saw a familiar head of dirty blond hair.  
'You little bastard…' she teased.  
Connor chuckled. He looked up at her through lowered lashes, varying the pace of his tongue. The two of them had been busy over the last few weeks planning for David and Ashley's wedding, and they would be so exhausted they would immediately go to bed instead of having sex like they normally did, and since David and Ashley were in Houston, today was his day to finally have her again.  
Rebecca gasped as Connor increased the pressure of his tongue. She cupped the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. She arched her back off the bed, closing her eyes as she felt her toes curl slightly.  
'That's a good boy…' she whispered, 'oh, God…_yeah…'_  
Connor moaned as he felt her toes curl. He spread her folds with his fingers, sucking gently on her swollen bud before returning to his regular pace. With his free hand, he gently slid a finger inside her, stroking her G-Spot as he swirled his tongue in a rosy bud.  
Rebecca grunted as she felt Connor's finger brush against her G-Spot. She tightened her grip, clamping down on her lower lip as she felt her stomach tighten up. It had been a couple weeks since she and Connor had sex, and she didn't want him to stop.  
_'Yes…'_ she moaned,_ 'fuck…'_  
Connor growled low in his throat. He increased the pace of his finger and tongue, trying to coax her to release. He wanted her, and he wasn't gonna let her stubborn nature get in the way of that.  
Rebecca ground her teeth together as she felt the pleasure in her body increase. She tilted her head back, her moans turning into whimpers as release washed over her  
'Oh, _Connor…_' she gasped, 'oh, _God_…_fuck…'_  
Connor's chest rumbled as he felt Rebecca's legs shake around his head. He pulled his finger out, using his tongue to lick up every last drop. When he was done, he pulled back, placing a gentle kiss on her clit before crawling on top of her and pressing his lips to hers.  
Rebecca laughed as Connor's lips shaped themselves around hers. She gripped his shoulders, hugging herself closer to him. She wrapped her legs around his hips, rocking her hips against his erection. She carefully let the tip of her tongue press against his lower lip, whimpering out a moan of longing before she could stop it.  
Connor grunted as he felt the material of his boxers rub against him. He kissed clumsily along the side of Rebecca's mouth, reaching down to pull his boxers off his hips. He groaned as the tip of his penis rubbed against her pussy, a low growl erupting at the back of his throat.  
Rebecca purred as she felt Connor's length brush against her. She moved her hand down his back, helping him take his boxers off. She arched her hips, panting softly as her body flushed with heat.  
'Come on, boy…' she growled, 'don't be a pussy…I want you to destroy me…'  
Connor snarled. He bit the side of her mouth, rolling his hips into hers.  
'I' ye keep back talkin' me, ye won' be gettin' nothin'…' he growled.  
Rebecca pouted.  
'You wouldn't do that to me, would you?' she teased, 'deprive your Baby Girl of the pleasure she's been craving…'  
Connor chuckled. He successfully slid his boxers down to his ankles, kicking them to the floor below. He slowly jutted his hips forwards, sliding into her. He groaned as she tightened around him, his cheeks flushing with heat.  
Rebecca growled as Connor filled her. She arched her back, kissing hungrily along the side of his neck, lifting her hips to match his thrusts.  
'Oh, Connor…' she whispered, 'I've missed you so much…'  
Connor grumbled out a laugh. He wrapped his arms around Rebecca, rolling over and pulling her on top of him. He grasped her hips, guiding her along his length.  
Rebecca moaned as Connor guided her. She pulled herself up, placing her hands on Connor's chest. She rolled her hips, tilting her head back slightly as she felt the head of his penis stroke her G-Spot.  
Connor smirked up at his wife. He lifted his hips to match her thrusts as he continued to guide her, his moans slowly turning into whimpers and whines.  
'Tha's a good girl…' he whispered, 'ride me like a good lil' girl…'  
Rebecca giggled. She lowered herself down, placing her hands on either side of Connor's head. She quickened the pace of her thrusts, her ass slapping against his hips. Connor whined, arching his back.  
_'Yes…'_ he whispered, _'fuck…'_  
Rebecca smirked as she watched her husband squirm. She lowered herself down more, thrusting harder. She moaned as her clit rubbed against him, her grip tightening on the sheets as the pleasure in her body began to increase.  
Connor whimpered as he felt Rebecca's grip tighten. He made her go faster, coaxing her as he watched her face pinch with pleasure.  
'Come on, Baby Girl…' he purred, 'cum fer Daddy…'  
Rebecca whined. She pulled herself up, gasping as her stomach tightened. She threw her head back, letting out a mighty scream as she lost herself in orgasm.  
Connor arched his back as he felt Rebecca's body clench around his. He groaned as his own release washed over him, panting as it died down. Rebecca sighed, collapsing on top of him. She heaved a heavy breath, nuzzling his neck with her nose.  
'Mmm…' she moaned, 'you're sweaty…'  
Connor chuckled.  
'O' course 'm fuckin' sweaty…' he mumbled, his voice still riddled with pleasure, 'I jus' fucked tha' shit ou' o' ye…'  
Rebecca laughed.  
'You did?' she teased, 'I was the one doing all the work…'  
Connor snorted.  
'Ye didn' shovel a long fuckin' driveway full o' deep snow,' he teased, nudging her nose with his, 'so, ye shouldn' be complainin'. Ye were snoozin'.'  
Rebecca giggled. She playfully nipped the end of his nose, pressing her forehead to his.  
'Well, I think a certain Baby Boy deserves a shower and a back rub,' she said, 'what does said Baby Boy think?'  
Connor smirked.  
'Ye don' 'ave ta as' me twice,' he said.  
Rebecca grinned.  
'Good,' she said, 'let's go, then.'


End file.
